Andrew King and the Heart of Stone
by AndrewKingff
Summary: The Heart of stone rests in the heart of Hogwarts untouched for many decades, until now. Andrew king aged eleven is faced with a challenge and a dark witch lesser than Voldemort called Demelza Murray. I know this is posted on another account as I am the same account but I have forgotten my username and passwords
1. fratricide

The minister of magic sat at a desk on the opposite side of the room from Demelza, staring off into the distance.

"The trial of Mrs Demelza Murray is about to begin, so I must ask that you all take your seat," the patter of feet echoed through the clean black and white chamber. No other sounds could be heard and all colours seemed muted except for a dot of pink in the middle of a sea of black robes and tired faces.

"Are you ready to begin Mrs Murray?" the minister asked

"Yes, I think I am, Minister Fudge," Demelza told him. The minister removed his green bowler hat and placed it on the desk in front of him.

"Does the court have your permission to use veritaserum truth serum?" he asked

She said nothing, but instead nodded and looked around the room for the potion. when she saw the witch holding the bottle she held her mouth open and waited as the three drops were placed on her tongue.

"A test, just to see if it has worked," he took the hat off his desk and held it out at arm's length.

"What do you think of my hat?" he began putting it back on his head but was only halfway through when she stated loud and clear.

"It's ugly and it makes your head look far too big," she knew what she had said and had no regrets in regards to how it made him feel. Though it was clear he didn't take it well as he could be seen removing it slowly hoping no one noticed it, everyone did. He cleared his throat, though the actual reason he did it was unclear. He played it off as he got everyone's attention.

"Now the big question: did you or did you not kill your sister?" the eyes surrounding her felt like tiny daggers cutting into her. She felt a lump developing in her throat, but she eventually replied "yes", then utter silence and a struggle to fight back tears.

"Why did you kill her?"

She could only say, "I didn't mean to?"

"For the sake of the court could you tell us how she died?"

"We went to a cave," she told them.

The cave was in the middle of nowhere when the two sisters entered it. Only they and one other knew of its existence, but they both entered - one more confident that the other.

"Hurry up, Grace. You're such a Hufflepuff."

"What's wrong with being a Hufflepuff?" her sister's black and yellow scarf was illuminated by the light at the end of both their wands.

"I'm kidding. There's nothing wrong with it."

The cave went deeper but as they moved forward the light at the end, cast by Lumos, began to turn red then finally vanish. The two sisters were overwhelmed by an endless sense of cold.

"We should turn back," Grace said.

"No, the heart is here. We just have to find it then everything will be fine."

Parts of the cave wall crumbled away rolling to the floor around them.

"This way," she said, pointing to a hole the shifting rocks made about half their size.

"It is at times like this I regret never becoming an animagus," she said, trying to distract from the pain and the wet feeling on both their hands and knees.

"What do you think your form would be?"

They thought about it as they passed through the cave, but both eventually answered what the other experienced with their Patronus. As they crawled through the cave, for what felt like days but was actually about three hours, they found themselves in a large chamber of dark stone with cross symbols carved into the walls that all lead to the centre, an alter of unrecognisable origin with nothing on top, not even dust.

"It has to be there," she pointed to the altar and looked around the room.

From the corner of Demelza's eye, she could see a light in a small pit in the ground.

"Grace, could you check that out?" More of a demand than a request, really. The top of the altar had a line running down that middle that looked like it would open as it did but slowly. When the alter did open, there was nothing but a note resting at the bottom which said: "You come seeking power but you leave empty handed - G. M."

Demelza ran towards the pit, "We have to go. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I can't," Grace told her sister.

Grace tried pulling her hands away from the orb but they were being held there by some sort of electricity. Demelza dropped down into the pit and tried to separate them but to no avail, the cave began to collapse. Rocks fell from the ceiling, narrowly missing the pair.

"You have to go," Grace told her sister.

"I won't leave you here."

"If you do go, we will both die and all of this would have been for nothing," silently the pair looked into each other's eyes. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything," Demelza responded.

"Find the heart. Because if you don't I would have died for nothing."

"A fascinating story but I fail to see how it was you who killed your sister," Fudge said.

"If it wasn't for my obsession with the heart no one would have died," the court, at that moment, filled with a barrage of unrecognisable noise from the people on the stands.

"Quiet!" the minister yelled slamming the gavel on his desk, " I cannot sentence you for the death of your sister because you did nothing to directly harm her. However, you won't be leaving for your continued attempts to harness the power of the dark arts. All in favour of punishment?" everyone around the courtroom put their hand up.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I need to find the heart. If I don't, her death would have been for nothing!" she pleaded.

"You should have thought of that before you started meddling with the dark arts. It never ends well. " he turned to one of the guards at the back of the room.

"Take her away," his wand followed her out the door and into an almost deserted corridor.

"I'm sorry, but, I have to do this," she told the guard.

Before he could react, She grabbed his wand not with the intention of harming him but of disarming him. She snapped his wand in half then ran. The wand cracked, louder then she had expected, and she punched him in the face followed by her grabbing her hand yelling, "Muggle films make it look so easy," before sprinting down the hall to a large main hub with over a hundred different fireplaces with a bowl of ash next to each of them. She grabbed a handful of flue powder and stood in the fire threw it to the ground, green flames erupted around her.

"Diagon Alley!" she yelled before the world around her gave way to darkness and she woke up in the Leaky Cauldron.

She left the the pub before anyone could see her face, ducking in and out of a large crowd of people until not even she knew which shop she was about to enter until she was face to face with Ollivander and a boy around the age of eleven who stood in the corner trying to cover his blue eyes with his black hair. He had just been given his first Wand and was playing with it until she had entered.

"Mrs. Murray? I didn't expect to see you here," Olivander exclaimed as he looked up from the counter. She began looking behind him at all the wands stacked on the many shelves.

"Maybe you should practice your divination," she began brushing the Ash from her black dress and out of her hair at the same time she gave some explanation as to what happened to her wand by saying,

"I need a new wand. I lost mine in a duel."

"that wasn't very smart. Did they disarm you?" he asked as he walked to the back of his shop and took one from the shelf.

"I would prefer not to talk about it."

His grip on the Wand seemed loose, as though he was going to drob it , but he didn't.

He placed it on the counter and said, "Try this one. It should work," the case her new wand came in had the words "blackthorn wood dragon heartstring core 9 inches" written on it in golden writing. Before she even cast her first spell with her new with it, she felt a connection.

"How odd, how very odd indeed," he said stroking his chin, a smile on his face.

"What's odd?" she asked looking at the wand admiring the colour which was darker than her last Wand.

"When you first got your wand, the wood was Ash Wood" he explained, taking the wand from her and balancing it on his index finger. "But now it's Blackthorn. It appears something within you has changed and by the looks of it very recently."

He gave her the Wand back and told her the cost, seven galleons, which she paid with the cash she had planned to buy drinks with. The boy was about to leave the shop, having got what he came in for but as he touched the handle he stopped.

"Do you know where the book shop is?" he asked both the adults in the room.

To which Ollivander responded by asking, "Aren't you here with your parents? Surely they know where it is?"

"My dad is a muggle and my mom is busy at work trying to avoid being fired," the boy responded.

"You must be Andrew. Shame about what happened to your mother," he told the boy who was apparently called Andrew. Ollivander looked away from Andrew and towards Demelza. "Would you be willing to take him there? It's a big day for wand selling and I don't know what will happen if I leave."

"Sure," she said. "I'm going there myself anyway. I need to buy a book about magical history."

They both left the shop together, Andrew following a few steps behind both hands deep in his pockets - as if looking for something that wasn't there.

"Nervous? I was, too, "she said, trying to sound like as much of an authority figure as possible. "But you'll get used to it. By the time your third-year rolls 'round, it will be easy sailing from then on. But no matter what happens you'll probably do better than your mom."

The pair stopped outside of Flourish and Blotts, a shop, that from the outside, looked as though it was leaning at a slight angle.

"You knew my mom?" he asked, waiting outside of the shop for an answer.

"Yes I did," Demelza responded. "She was friends with my sister, Grace. Both of them were in Hufflepuff."

The shop was similar to Ollivander's in design. A desk at the front with rows and rows of shelves behind them. However, Ollivander's had wands and Borgin and Burks had books. Books about every topic in the wizarding world, from animagus to zoology.

Andrew looked at the letter and saw that the list told him all the books he would need. Demelza went straight to the back to find the initials G.M in any books related to the dark arts or the defence. Thereof, she found five names: Gregory Marling, Grant march, Gwen Mich, Georgia Mort, and George Moore all five names came from the same books 'Unattainable Goal' by author Greg Miller.

She looked at the counter and saw that Andrew had already found all nine books he would need and was paying for them, though he struggled to carry them. She walked over, grabbed them herself, and looked placed them in the bag.

"Thank you," he told her, taking the bag off her and pulling it along the floor as if it was on wheels. She paid for the book and walked out of the shop, carrying it under her arm.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Andrew asked standing next to the door holding his copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'.

"Unfortunately I didn't. I fear that the only place that has the answers I need is the restricted section of the Hogwarts library." she sighs, defeated.

"What were you trying to find?" Andrew asked.

"My sister and I were exploring a cave last week when we found this note,"

she showed him the note which she found in the cave and had kept safe in her sleeve.

"Do you know who this "G.M." is?" he asked handing the note back to her.

"No," she responded. "That's why I got this book."

"Maybe I could help," he told her. "I've been told I'm very good at solving puzzles."

She paused, as if weighing her options.

"If you want, but I will not be responsible if anything goes wrong. Agreed?" she held her hand out and Andrew shook it excitedly as he responded:

"Will we be communicating using owls?"

"Yes," she responded stepping back. "Tell your mom Grace misses her."

"I will, bye," he said as she ran towards the wall that separated the alley from the Leaky Cauldron.


	2. A Discovery of Magic

Andrew held his Wand tightly In his hand flicking his wrist back and forth panic reading the standard book of spells year one

"reparo," he said over and over tapping the tip of his Wand on the pieces of the shattered lamp on the floor with no success.

"one last attempt," he thought to himself standing at full hight pointing his Wand at the floor

"reparo" he yelled, no light appeared at the end of the Wand as the book said would happen but each individual piece began slowly rising into the air some pieces, though he had no idea how they got there flew past his head narrowly missing his ear, the shattered bits all met on the table which the lamp had previously fallen from and formed the exact shape it was before then at once the cracks which had been visible for a brief second faded until there was no proof the lamp was even broken in the first place.

"What happened?" his mom asked from the doorway putting her Wand in the inside pocket of her jacket

"I fixed the lamp with magic," he explained happily jumping and placing his Wand on the table that the lamp was on, his mom rubbed the sleep from her eye, laughing and said

"yes you did" before walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"are you ready for your big day?" she asked

"in one week you'll be in Hogwarts. What house do you think you'll be in?" she asked reaching around the corner behind the door frame and giving him a robe that looked big for him and yet too small for her it was a dark black colour with a mustard yellow outline

"this was mine when I went to Hogwarts" she explained "I was in Hufflepuff but it could be different." she explained "there was one student I went to school with called Angela Smith. She was born in a family of Ravenclaws but when she was sorted she was put in Hufflepuff." he put the robe on and felt as it dropped past his feet and began to drag on the floor.

"Can I look at your Wand?" she asked holding it in her hand as though it was a twig he nodded

"only if I can look at yours" Andrew was given his mom's Wand to look at though he treated it more carelessly than his mother treated his gripping it tight as though someone was trying to take it from him

"did you meet Ollivander?" she asked she began taking the robe off him and hung it back on the coat hanger next to the doorway

"I did, he seems like an odd man" she laughed as she walked to the window and opened it letting and owl fly through and drop a letter on the table in the middle of the kitchen a brown envelope with a wax symbol holding the envelope shut. His mom opened it and began to read her eyes darted back and forth each word more important to her than the last she placed the letter down and looked in a draw near the window and grabbed a bag of treats and giving one to the owl

"is your dad home?" she asked Andrew shook his head and watched as his mom paced back and forth thinking about something

"I have to go to work but there's no one to keep an eye on you." using both hands she pushed her blank hair out of her eyes

"I guess you'll have to come with me to work," she told him grabbing her keys and making her way to the living room holding Andrews' hand. he followed her to the coal fireplace and grabbed a highly decorated jar from on top and grabbed a handful of the powder from within she turned to face him holding the powder in her hand trying to avoid letting it fall on the floor "have every travel by flu powder before?" she asked

"no, but I've seen you do it. Does the fire hurt?" he asked taking part of the powder from her she placed her hand on his shoulder and began to explain

"I need you to stand in the fireplace and throw the powder at your feet then say where you want to go. In this case, we'll be going to the ministry of magic" she enters the fireplace, ducking to avoid hitting her head off the top, she stood up tall and threw the powder at her feet

"ministry of magic" she said loud and clear through the soot and Ash she was then consumed by green flame. Andrew then walked up to the fireplace and stood in the centre, hands shaking, a dry feeling in the back of his throat his arm reached over his head, the Ash falling into his hair, he threw the Ash into the ground "ministry of magic" he yelled and watched as the green fire shot up out of the logs and surrounded Andrew he saw nothing but darkness. When he opened his eyes he was standing in a large black and white central room, walls lined with paintings at each end there was a statue some had a slot to donate to different charities. Andrews mom grabbed his hand and lead him to a hallway on the opposite side of the room

"I just need to go to my office for a bit one of my bosses have a job for me" both Andrew and his mom walked down the hallway passing multiple offices with different names on the front until they both stopped in front of an office with the name "Mary King" written in bold black letter she removed her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Her office was a small bright room with a desk in the corner the walls lighted with filing cabinets, the wall above her desk was a poster of the Quidditch team the chudley cannons with their song at the bottom which would play with the wave of a wand

"chudley cannons, chudley cannons, boom boom boom, we are not pirates"

After the music stopped there was a knock on her door which Andrew opened and was faced with a dark-haired adult wearing sunglasses and red lipstick

"does your son have to be here?" she asked. His mom walked him out of the room and told him to sit on a bench on the other side of the hallway. He looked in through the window on the wall of his mom's office the woman Andrew didn't know was yelling at his mother but she just stood their one hand on top of the other in front of her hip her head was tilted down looking at her feet. No sound could be heard through the window but the look of anger on her face gave the impression of a deep internal hatred that must have grown over many years. Someone tapped his shoulder and turned him around a man about twice his hight whos face was mostly moustache but two blue eyes could be seen through it.

"is there a reason you're here?" he asked adjusting his uniform

"my mom is in that room," he explained "she's in trouble" he sat on the bench and waited

"do you know when she'll be done? I need to give her an assessment." he held his hand out for Andrew to shake "I'm your mothers boss, I tell her what to do and she does it. I hope you listen when your mom tells you what to do." Andrew took his hand and shook it

"you must be Andrew. I'm Marlton Maynes." he released his hand and looked at a clock on the wall

"what are you telling my mom to do?" Andrew asked taking a seat on the floor next to the bench

"I'm not allowed to tell you much as it's a secret but I can tell you your mom is hunting a bad woman who was here yesterday." he began stroking his hair

"your mom is not in a good state here at work. This her last chance before she will have to be fired. It's a shame, she's not a good fighter but she's a good friend." the man sat there and waited same as Andrew who was less patient than him instead of sitting as told he paced back and forth without stop counting the seconds until the door opened which it did about an hour later the woman walked out the sound of her footsteps echoing down the hallway. His mom stood in the doorway wiping her eyes which were red, she looked up

"oh, I'm sorry." she exclaimed taking a step back. She began walking her boss into the office and told him to sit back on the bench. Once his mom had returned to her desk and shut the door behind her Andrew stood up and made his way to the door and pressed his ear against it

"are you sure you'd be willing to do it?" Marlton asked

"I'm not sure. We were so close when we went to Hogwarts." then she paused and no sound could be heard from her office of a few seconds until his mom spoke,

"if that's what it takes to keep my job then I'll do it." Andrew heard the sound of paper hitting wood and footsteps approaching the door taking a step back he saw both his mother and Marlton leave shaking hands

"I wish you the best," Marlton told his mom who as far as Andrew could tell had calmed down significantly Marlton Walked down the hallway out of sight

"will we be going home?" Andrew asked his mother

"Yes, we will. Just follow me" he did, taking hold of her hand he followed her down the hallway and back into the main chamber. In the centre of the room was a briefcase with the symbol of infinity on, the sideways eight a man in a long robe-wearing sunglasses walked to the centre of the room and picked it up showing some signs of struggle doing so not even being able to lift it off the ground instead the handle broke off leaving him with part of the case but less than half of a half he walked away with the handle as if he didn't know he had left the entire briefcase behind.

"what are you looking at?" Andrews mom asked it was then he realised he had stopped walking

"I thought I saw something weird, never mind." they kept walking until they were again faced with a fireplace, one bigger than theirs at home

"do you want to go first or should I?" she asked grabbing two handfuls of the powder and handing it to Andrew who without speaking took it off her and walked into the fireplace he felt the powder fall through his fingers. He held his fist above his head, closing his eyes to avoid the powder getting in his eyes, and threw it to the ground around his feet "King residents" he said quietly so no one could hear him. The green flames rose from the ashes covering him from head to toe until the world around him was engulfed by darkness when he opened his eyes he was at home. He took a few steps out of the fire and began trying to get the soot off his clothes his mom came through the fire doing the same after placing both her Wand and her documents on the coffee table in the centre of the living room

"I'll make some tea." she left the room rubbing her hands together. Andrew picked up his mother's Wand and began to play with it, balancing it on his finger catching it when he fell he began waving it around saying nothing. The tip of the wand began to glow red the pile of paper set on fire. Seconds passed the fire didn't move, but it didn't die down

"do I smell smoke?" Andrew's mom asked. She was standing at the doorway and looked at the fire panicking she cast a spell and a bottle flew into her hand she poured a single drop on the flame which died down in seconds. The bottle had the words "ninroot Potion" Written on the side a clear liquid that moved less like water and more like syrup

"what did you do?" she asked calmly

"I don't know" Andrew responded on the brink of tears "I was just playing with the Wand"

"don't do that again." she told him before checking the pile

"luckily most of it is fine but I lost the information about what she is after." Andrew stepped out of the room and ran upstairs not coming down until tea.


	3. Nine And Three Quarters

Andrew King had spent the past ten minutes staring at the same Spot on the silver barrier that separated platforms nine and ten trying, but ultimately failing to ignore the people looking at him. He looked at his watch, brown leather straps that fit loosely around his wrist even when it was as small as it could be "half seven" he told himself looking around the station. From the looks that plastered the faces of the staff he could tell something was off though if it had something to do with him he didn't know about it as he opened the book on top of the pile which was one thousand magical herbs and fungi by Phyllida Spore and, spurred on by the memory of the fire, opened the book to the page on ninroot and read the first few sentences.

"ninroot, first discovered in El Azizia, in the year 1786 by American wizard Ronan Mumps, is a plant typically used in the production of ninroot potion or ninroot powder, both have the same function however ninroot potion is easier to make. The purpose of both potions is to aid in the extinguishing of fires of both muggle and magical origins. Despite its usefulness, or more likely because of it, ninroot is a very rare and expensive ingredient the biggest supply supposedly be that of Severus Snape's, despite the fact that I have never seen it with my own eyes the rumours are numerous enough that there must be some truth to them. "

he closed the book and placed it on the top of the trolly that held his supplies and a letter from Demelza then he began walking away from the barrier when he saw his mom walk around the corner holding a cup of tea

"where are you going?" she asked standing in front of him

"I'm going to find someone who works her to show me where platform nine and three quarters is."

"do you see that barrier there?" she said pointing to the barrier "just close your eyes" she explained "run it to it at full speed and you'll arrive at the platform. see." she took the trolly off him with a childish grin on her face, Andrew closed his eyes and waited for the crash, but as the seconds passed it didn't happen, the only sound that could be heard was the chattering of passers-by "run, just do it, run" Andrew walked up to the barrier and placed his hand through it, he looked around before taking a few steps through the wall, the world went dark, as it did when he used flu powder. when the darkness cleared away he was greeted by a train station, in many ways similar to the one he was just in, large brown support pillars held up the ceiling, of a station just as crowded as the one on the other side except some of them wore clothing so bizarre it made them look almost alien. then he saw the train, or as his mother had called it the scarlet steam engine, it was exactly as she had described it red, with a round front and body of ten almost square compartments, it was everything Andrew had dreamed it was all he had dreamed it was and more Andrew's mom saw the smile on her son's face one that made it seem like Christmas had come early but to him it was so much more.

He approached the train with a group of around fifteen other students he didn't know and took his first step on to the train and moved through the narrow walkway looking for an empty compartment, the closest he found was one that only have a single student wearing a yellow scarf, green eyes and blue hair Andrew sat opposite the bay and waved

"hi, I'm David Maynes." the boy smiled and waited for Andrew to reply

"I'm Andrew King, nice scarf" he removed the scarf from around his shoulder and lay it flat against the palm of his hands to show it in more detail.

"thank you," he said "it was my moms. My family has been in Hufflepuff for the past three hundred years."

"My mom was in Hufflepuff," Andrew told David "but my dad is a muggle" Andrew explained

"Muggle? What does that mean" David asked, confused

"it's a non-magical person" Andrew explained,

"oh, my mom would call him a no maj." David reached into his pocket and held out a sandwich bag full of jellybeans

"would you like some. It's Bertie Botts every flavour beans." he offered

"it can't be every flavour." David held one in between his index finger and thumb, it was pale the colour was the only visible difference. He ate it from the look of his face it didn't taste bad but it was a taste he didn't expect

"I got Porkchop. Do you wanna try one?" he held another one out bright red like a pepper. Andrew took it off him thanked his new friend and ate it

"what did you get?" David asked

Andrew replied "I don't know, it tastes sort of metallic." through hours passed none of them were able to figure out what the flavour was, though it wasn't for a lack of trying. The closest they got to the correct answer was rocks.

Both of the boys heard the sound of wheels rolling down the walkway, stopping before every compartment and after a while once money and snacks were swapped the trolly would begin moving again. Andrew saw what was on top of the trolly

"would you like me to get you some more of those?" Andrew asked pointing to the beans and taking some money out of his pocket "oh, no thank you, my mom said she would send some to me in school by owl" Andrew turned to the person pushing the trolly "no thank you" she left passing a few more students. By this point everyone had left their part of the train and began walking around, some spoke to people they knew but couldn't sit with while other made new friends they talked about things like magic and sports both muggle and magic. One person next to his compartment could be heard laughing

"chudly cannons?" he exclaimed, "you mean that team that hasn't won the World Cup since 1892?" Andrew passed them and move closer to the end of the train until he found a group of about five girls sitting together laughing

"how many mudbloods so you think are attending this year?" Andrew stopped "mudblood, mudblood?" he had heard the word before and as it was happening now it was always followed by an uncomfortable silence "they're called muggle-borns."one of the other girls said" mudblood is what blood purists call them" Andrew moved on still, walking down and then back up again not being able to find anyone to talk to. He returned to his seat and found David still there as if he hadn't moved at all

"did you have fun?" David asked, eating sweets

"everyone appears to be having private conversations, thought it would be best to sit back down. Besides, you looked lonely." they both smiled at each other as David pointed to the seat on the opposite side of the compartment.

"did your parents ever tell you about Hogwarts?" Andrew asked

"well, my mom tells me it's the best wizarding school in the whole world, she says some of the best magical minds in the world went there, like Dumbledore." he explained,

"do you know of any teachers?" Andrew asked

"my mom did mention two of them, called both her favourite. Flitwick the charms professor and Quirrell muggle studies." no one spoke from then on, they insisted spent reading school books Andrew read 1000 herbs and spices, David read year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart.

The train came to a grinding halt outside of a station labelled hogshead. Everyone stood up from their seats leaving their things on the self above their seat and made their way off the train one at a time, Andrew leaving last as a note from Demelza told him to. Once he did the first thing he saw beyond the crowd was a tall plump man with a long black beard wearing a long black coat, hair covered most of his face. In a loud voice, he said "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" then silent as if talking to someone specific

"That's what I'm worried about," David said more to himself than Andrew who despite this asked

, "what were you worried about?" David pointed to the front of the crowd

"that is Harry Potter, you know the one who killed, you know who. I'm worried they will give him special treatment." Andrew stood at the back of the crowd listening to the giant of a man who, after talking to Harry, said

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" despite this Andrew didn't move, both he and David stood, watching as the class walked off stumbling, trying to avoid tipping on rocks

"why are you waiting here?" David asked

"no reason." Andrew said, "you should probably go with them." Andrew waited and looked around

"I'm not going," David said, "what if you get lost"

"I'm meeting someone." Andrew finally said as he heard footsteps David said nothing, instead he walked away

"hello Andrew" he heard a voice say

"is it Demelza?" Andrew asked. A woman appeared from the shadows, she was tall, had dark skin, blond hair and long black fingernails

"yes, it's me." she answered,

"how did you get here?" Andrew asked

"I'm staying at Hogsmeade." she explained, pointing away from the station to what he could assume was a town

"do you know what you're looking for?" she asked grabbing Andrew by the shoulder

"no, not really l, you just told me about the initials G.M." he told her. She took a note from her pocket that said " you come seeking power but you leave empty handed G.M"

"I want to know who this gm is." she explained "you need to find any reference to a heart made of stone, or immortality related to these initials." she left without a word and without Andrew seeing through the darkness.

"are you Andrew King?" he heard a different voice say. The voice came from a short man with white hair and brown eyes

"y-yes, I am" he told the man

"come here." the man demanded, "your friend David said you would be here." Andrew followed him as he walked through the trees, avoiding the rocks that lined the floor and walking around puddles

"you're lucky David told me." he explained "if he would have told anyone else you would be in a heap of trouble. However I'm willing to forget it ever happened. " he held out his hand "I know you're probably under a lot of stress considering what's happening at home with your mom." after walking through the woods for a while all the trees began looking the same

"shame about what happened to her, from what the paper said she isn't very good at combat magic, failed to stop two former death eaters killing some muggles, poor souls." Andrew had never once read the newspaper, his mother wouldn't allow it

"she honestly hasn't been coping well, she's apparently close to being fired." the man turned to face Andrew

"you shouldn't let yourself be so negative." he held out his hand for Andrew to shake

"I'm professor Flitwick. If what's happening at home is ever too much or you have a problem of your own, my office is always open" they both continued walking, the path became smother until they faced a river which separated them and a large medieval castle

"there's a boat here." Professor Flitwick said, walking over to a small rowing boat, most first years use these when they first arrive, but Hagrid told me how to use them, come on. "they both sat on different ends of the small wooden boat facing each other

"forward" Flitwick said as the boat came to life and began rowing across the wide river that ended near a winding path that lead to a large wooden door that marked the entrance of Hogwarts. He felt like it was his home already.


	4. One of four

The moment Andrew entered the main hall, which seemed the be the largest room in the building with four tables at the head of which were ghosts, he saw a line of students, it was specifically David he saw that gave him the impression that's where he was supposed to be. Andrew joined the back of the line and waited as they placed an old hat on the heads of the other first-year students

"you should have been here Andrew," David said, a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear "the hat started singing." a teacher at the front of the hall, the one who held the hat looked over the group of students

"Potter, Harry," the hat said

Harry walked to the front of the hall and sat on the wooden stool as the old hat was placed on his black hair, then silence. Even from the back of the line, Andrew could see Harry's lips move but couldn't hear what was being said:

"do you think it's going to be a hat stall?" David asked,

"what do you mean by that?" Andrew asked, counting in his head how long the hat was on Harry's head

"a hat stall" David explained "is when the Sorting hat is placed on a wizards head for five minutes before giving an answer." the first two minutes had passed, Harry's mouth still opened and closed as if saying something but no sound could be heard, when the hat did speak, yelling "Gryffindor" so loud that the entire hall could hear, only about four minutes had passed, close to a hat stall but not quite. Harry walked to the Gryffindor table to the sound of applause from the Gryffindor the line shrank as more names were called "Thomas, Dean" the hat said, sorting him into Gryffindor

Then it was Andrew's turn he waited at the back of the line, listening to the two names before he was called, he heard it,

"King, Andrew" the hat said. With sweating palms and heavy breathing Andrew made his way to the front of the hall and faced everyone though fewer people looked at him, a Ravenclaw boy with brown hair and brown eyes, a Slytherin girl with blond hair and blue eyes and an excited looking David, who's eyes were darker than Andrew remember his hair looked more green than the bright shade of blue it was when they met on the train. The hat was placed on Andrew's head, he immediately heard the hat's voice

"another king," it said "yes I see potential here, a strong desire to learn, a need to make friends and find people you can trust. Not the bravest person here but your heart is in the right place. I know where to put you." he looked around and faced the Ravenclaw table before saying, as loudly as every other time.

"Ravenclaw" the Ravenclaw table began to clap as Andrew walked over and took a seat next to the boy who watched him get sorted

"I'm Terrence Boot," he said "future greatest wizard in the world." the look on his face was serious, or at least as serious as you could be at age eleven.

"well," Andrew said "you were put in Ravenclaw. That has to mean something. Maybe the hat thinks you're smart." as they spoke the next person was called to the front

"Maynes, David," the hat said, which immediately drew my attention to him he seemed confident, to say the least, he held his head up high and there was a look in his eye, he knew what he was doing. Once he made it to the front the hat was placed on his head, the smile on his face hadn't left yet but as time passed, something Andrew could only assume meant the hat was talking to David, his smile began to dip all colour drained from his face, the hat gave its final judgment

"Gryffindor" it exclaimed with cheers from said table. David, however, looked more like a walking corpse. The colour had left his face completely, as he walked he faced forward but didn't look at anything, he walked over to his table slowly.

"what's wrong with him," Terrence asked

"I think he wanted to be in a different house. On the way here he told me that his entire family has been a Hufflepuff for the past three hundred years." Terrence immediately started laughing and, barely being able to speak, said "what sort of idiot would want to be in Hufflepuff. I think out of the four houses I would rate Hufflepuff fifth place." Andrew turned to face David, who had taken a seat by the Gryffindor House table and was talking to some of the students.

"who do you think that is?" Terrence asked, pointing to one of the teachers at the front of the room, a skinny pale figure who wore a purple turban.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll have a lesson with him." the professor that sat at the centre of the table stood at full hight and looking at every student

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" he then took his seat. Andrew looked at the golden plate in front of him and saw the food that wasn't there before, roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs.

Andrew stood up from his seat and crossed the hall to find David he had red marks around his eyes and the sudden difficulty speaking words every so often getting caught in the back of his throat.

"hi," Andrew said as he approached David

"hi," David said

"so, you're in Gryffindor. House of the brave." David used his fork to move a piece of chicken from one side of his plate to another.

"maybe you should go back to your seat," he told Andrew "your food might get cold" David took a sip of his drink which as far as Andrew was aware was pumpkin juice. Andrew walked back to his seat and ate his food, talking to some of the students about things like there blood status

"I'm a half-blood, muggle dad witch mom," Andrew told them some members were half-blood, some muggle born but very few purebloods while all these conversations were happening Andrew saw a ghost hovering over the table, silent which at first wouldn't have seemed odd except nearly every other ghost was talking. The ghost at their table had long hair and wore a fancy dress that was a couple of hundred years out of style at least, no other details could be seen as Andrew noted she's transparent. Andrew looked over to the Gryffindor table and saw their ghost there's was male, but both wore old clothing. This one was currently holding his ear and pulling. The ghosts head flipped open like a lid showing the students on the Gryffindor table that he was nearly headless all the students looked at him in horror.

The food on their plates disappeared, similar to how it appeared in the first place and the wizard in the centre had one last thing to say

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." his eyes fell upon two of the older students on the Gryffindor table, twins, tall with ginger hair

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." a pause as the mad professor looked around the Great Hall,

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." another pause, during which Andrew remembered the chudley cannons

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." there was a laugh from somewhere in the room, sound surrounded by complete silence

"It doesn't matter what's on the third floor, I bet I could take it" Terrence declared but in a way on the Ravenclaws could hear

"you couldn't defeat a cat let alone something that could cause 'a very painful death'," Andrew replied

"I bet he's just trying to scare us, there's probably nothing," Terrence replied

"I don't know," Andrew said "he seemed pretty serious." as saying this Andrew caught the attention of a ghost. To say this spirit was a thing of nightmares could be considered an understatement. A transparent figure in Old clothing like every other ghost however his weren't as clean as the rest, parts of his body were bound in chains, his clothes stained with blood. "Who's blood is that?" Andrew thought as he saw the ghost of House Slytherin.

"so Terrence what are you? Half-blood, muggle-born or pure-blood?" Andrew asked

"I'm a three-quarters blood, my mom was a witch, my dad was a muggle but my mom said he was really good at card tricks, she told me that counts," Terrence said that without any sign that he was joking.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" The middle teacher, who Andrew could only assume was the headmaster, said he waved his Wand and a long gold ribbon extended from the end forming letters in the air, everyone started singing

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now, they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgotten, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished at the same time with the exception of the two ginger twins who sang slow like it was a song of mourning.

After the song was done two students from each table stood up, the Ravenclaw student Andrew saw was female, blond hair, blue eyes, white skin at some point during the meal he had heard someone call her Penelope Clearwater. She lead all of the Ravenclaw students out of the great hall and into the corridor. Everyone followed her to the Ravenclaw tower, one of the tallest on the west side of the castle. The only thing that separated the students from the common room was a brass door handle in the shape of an eagle's head. It spoke

"What is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else?" it asked both prefects paused and thought about it for a few seconds before finally giving the answer

"your word," Penelope said a loud click sound echoed through the hall and the door slid open granting passage to the common room. The first thing of note in the room was a statue of a woman, who's limited features remained Andrew of the Ravenclaw ghost, it wasn't a one to one comparison but they could definitely be related.

"boys sleep in the room at the top of the stairs on the right" the male prefect said

"and girls sleep in the room at the top of the stairs on the left" the rest of the common room was round, many chairs up against table that had games like wizards chess, in the middle of the room, the wall around the statue was a bookcase with books on a verity of topics though all of them non-fiction. The roof was dome-shaped, decorated with stars that gave the impression it wasn't there at all if you were to look at it the beauty of the night sky would shine through the centuries-old bricks. Andrew found the bedrooms, with help from the other, older students and saw a four-post bed layout for him to rest his head and a bedside table with his timetable on. first lesson charms with Professor Flitwick in room 2E, the location of which Andrew didn't know, but at he fell asleep he didn't think about that, he thought about what he had left at home, he thought about his parents.


End file.
